Prank wars
by Hivyforever
Summary: Four demigods, bored out of their minds decide to have a little fun. This is my first fic, so I apologize if it sucks Rated T because paranoid. Please review.
1. Of Hazel and Handwriting

Look, life at camp Half Blood isn't all fun and games. There may be prank wars, but there's also the peril of being chased by your insane best friend and her boyfriend and their duct taped metal dragon. It's a long story, but I'm in a story telling kind of mood.  
>I was chilling on my bed in the Demeter cabin when I heard a knock at the door. I was really comfy so I asked my sister Katie if she would answer it. I got an empty video game box thrown at my head, and guessed that she was on Olympus-Tube watching Hades knows what. I got up, grabbing my green eraser. At my touch, it turned into a 3 foot long sword that my previously mentioned best friend's boyfriend made for me.<br>I opened the door, bracing for Katie's hyperactive boyfriend Travis. Instead I was pleasantly surprised as it was my girlfriend Hazel who had a bag and an unusually mischievous grin on her face.

"Hey Nikki!" "I have a great idea!"  
>I raised an eyebrow. Hazel was never exactly the mischief type. She's more the text you at three in the morning to ask you to sneak out of your cabin, risking you getting caught, just for snuggling and annoying her brother Nico.<p>

She dug around in the bag, revealing a large fake spider. Hazel said with a grin "Nikki, I propose we start a bit of a prank war on Leo and Rachel." I smirked and raised my eyebrow. "Hazel, you are a flerking genius."  
>I let Hazel into the cabin, which was a bit of a mess from me and Katie having a Super Hercules Smash tournament. Hazel sat down on my bed, squirmed a bit, than pulled my shield out from under the blanket. She handed it to me with a smirk and said "Missing something?" I rolled my eyes and hit a switch on the back, turning it back into my braided leather bracelet and put it back on.<p>

Hazel pulled out large pad and pen with a long list of things written in Greek. I squinted and tried to make out a word. Hazel has awful handwriting. Hazel giggled and held up the rubber spider. "Lets start simple." I grew a few small vines and tied them to the spiders legs.  
>We both got ready to do a little ninja-ing. I pulled on my hoodie,which turned into celestial bronze armor. Hazel grabbed her spare armor that she kept in my cabin for cases like these.<br>We headed out of the cabin and I told Katie that if I wasn't back in half an hour, to go to the Hephaestus cabin in full armor. Hazel and I tried to look inconspicuous. Oh nothing to see here, just two innocent girls walking though the camp in full armor when CTF is next week.  
>I pulled out my monster proofed iPhone and shot a text to Leo's sister Nyssa, telling her to open the door to her cabin. Hazel and I slipped into the cabin, and saw my friend Rachel.<p> 


	2. Of Freaks and Greeks

Rachel is my best friend. She's a daughter of Athena and is the greatest person I know. She introduced me to Hazel, since she knows boys aren't exactly my thing. I've fangirled over Youtubers with her and she has even willingly played Pokèmon with me.

But I love a good prank. I motioned to Hazel to stay behind me as I used the vines like puppet strings to maneuver the spider to where Rachel was helping her boyfriend duct tape his dragon Festus back together.

Hazel shook with silent laughter as Rachel saw the spider and shrieked. Rachel ran past me, screaming "LEO SPIDER MURDER IT WITH FIRE!" I pulled the spider back and saw Leo walk towards me, with a confused look on his face. "Rachel there's no spi- Oh hi guys!" He greeted us with a smile. "I didn't hear you come in, how you guys doing?" Hazel smirked and handed Leo the fake spider.

With a mock bow, Hazel said in a very smug tone " Leo Valdez, my girlfriend and I would like to start a prank war, consider yourself warned."

I said in Greek "Scram before Rachel finds out!" I dodged around Leo and followed Hazel to her cabin at a sprint. We practically dove through the door, nearly mowing down poor Nico who was in the doorway, probably to go hang out with Percy and Annabeth. "HAZEL YOU COULD HAVE FLERKING KILLED ME!" I was hiding behind Nico's bean bag with my shield and armor. Hazel was calming down the freaked out Nico and explaining that we had dared to prank Rachel.

Nico couldn't be mad at us. He knows how vindictive Rachel can be, when the Stolls pranked her, she hid all of their underwear in the woods before CTF. Rumor has it that people are still finding boxers in the trees. As if Hazel could read my mind, she grabbed a lock and put it on her dresser drawer.

I wound up flopping onto Nico's bean bag because the awkward crouched position was starting to hurt. As I sat down, I was struck with an idea. I grabbed Hazel's laptop and signed into my Olympus-Tube channel and yelled for Hazel to get ready to record a vlog. Hazel flopped down next to me with a video camera.

Hazel hit record and I started talking. "What up all my freaks and Greeks? Nikki here with Hazel with an idea for you to vote upon." Hazel cut in. "We have done the impossible." "We have pranked Rachel, and we survived!" I elbowed her playfully and continued to speak. "Hazel and I have kinda started a prank war with Rachel and Leo." "Smack that like button with your elbow and comment if we should take videos of the pranks."


	3. Of Bows and Bear Hugs

Within ten minutes of that video being up, all of Camp Half Blood and a good part of Olympus had commented and liked. I was digging through Hazel's secret stash of junk food when Hazel facepalmed so hard I jumped and dropped a large bottle of soda on my bare foot.

When I was finished cursing out the bottle I walked over to the couch that Hazel was sitting on with a bag of cheesy poofies. "Which one of Mr D's kids posted a comment about boobs?" Hazel snorted a bit at that and let out a little squeak of protest when I sat on her foot.

Hazel forcefully pulled her foot out from under me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the laptop from her. "So what is Olympus saying?" I skimmed through the comments until I saw a familiar channel. IHeartCereal128. I raised an eyebrow, as Demeter never really did much video watching.

I checked the comment and saw that there was a whole thread of comments. It was banter between my mother and Athena. I counted a total of thirty-two curse words and two comments that were just angry keysmashing. Hazel said, with a grin "That's just the first one" "Oh gods, why mother?!" I groaned, lightly banging my head on the wall. After me and Hazel finished reading all of the comments, it was dark, Nico was back and it was way past curfew. Considering that I had just gotten off of dish duty for breaking curfew I decided to stay. Hazel lent me a T-shirt, her being taller than me meant the T-shirt was almost at my knees.

Nico, being an overprotective brother, gave me a dirty look as I snuggled up with his sister on the couch were I would be crashing for the night. I started drifting off to sleep to the rhythm of my girlfriends breath. The next morning, I woke up and Hazel was already awake and getting ready for archery training. I stretched and fell of the couch. Hazel laughed a bit. When I started dating her, I warned her that I will commit random acts of clumsiness. I got up and was about to leave the cabin, but I realized that I was in very long T-shirt and short shorts. I ran into cabin 13's bathroom and changed into my usual CHB shirt and leggings.

I was about to leave the cabin, when Hazel koala'd me. "One kiss before you go?" I smiled and said "I'll be right back, I just gotta get my bow from Nyssa, she just fixed it." Hazel gave me a quick kiss on the lips, and she let me out of the bear hug she was currently trapping me in.

I walked out of cabin 13, squinting at the sun and checking my pockets. If I was gonna go anywhere near cabin 9, I was making sure I had my sword and shield. I was lost in though, thinking about what prank would await me if opened the door unarmed when I walked face first into Nyssa.

"Oh hey Nikki! I was just looking for you" "Here's your bow." She handed me a necklace. I raised an eyebrow. "Nyssa, that's a necklace, did you drink the water in the Dionysis cabin?" Nyssa gave me a look that could cut though steel. "Nikki, you carry a green rubber eraser that turns into a sword and you are calling me crazy?" I rolled my eyes. "So it's an enchanted necklace?" I said, waving my arms for effect. "Yes Wheat Brain!" "Put the dam thing on!" I begrudgingly on put the necklace. Nyssa grinned and said "Now say expand and see what happens." "Expand-HOLY SH*T" I wasn't expecting the necklace to turn into my bow. It was hanging off my back and I took it off and felt the familiar weight in my hands. "Oh my gods thank you so much Nyssa!" I hugged her.

I headed to the archery range with a grin on my face, no more camp bows for me!


End file.
